The White Rose of Valinor
by Cerelina
Summary: Post WOTR. Silverwoods, an Elven Kindom, and a group of powerful, elves are Middle Earths only hope for survival. One she-elf journeys north to help, when she stumbles upon a certain elf prince. (who skakes up her reserved military life) Legomace coming u
1. Prologue: The Past pt One

This story is about Lord of the Rings, but slightly Au. I am going to change history a little I will be adding characters and putting them in the high elven houses, like Galadriel. The story takes place in Middle Earth, and Valinor. I altered it, so that not all the elves were exiled. Valinor lived on, and flourished under Imperial rule. Ruins around Valinor are alive, and filled with elves as well. I will be making certain things different. The elves that continued to live in Valinor, and were born there, have more magic, because of the two tress, than the elves of Middle earth (ex. Elrond). This is not a mary-sue there is a lot wrong with our main female character. The first chapters, are in the past to give you the history before our main characters, were born.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's ideas, or characters, unfortunately. I do own Katanya, her family, that you do not know, and any other oc's. I went to baby names.com for all of these names, o if they have been used in a story, or in your story, I did not steal them. Sorry! I thought this up, but since LOTR is so popular, someone might have done my idea already, I did not copy it, and I am sorry. Please tell me if it is similar to a story or your story. Thanks  
  
Cerelina  
  
Prologue  
  
The Past pt. 1  
  
The Mithril Palace shook violently as the assault upon its walls continued. More blood curling screams pierced the air as debris from the latest attack fell on the fair elves of Valinor. The Guarded Realm was losing the battle. All the lights were gone save The Two Trees of Valinor. The eldest tree was waxing in its light while the younger, Laurelin, waned. The trees were at equal brightest mingling the silver and gold light cast off. The mingled light shone softly upon the walls, and blessed gardens that were destroyed, giving them they appearance that they sill were illuminated. Upon the balcony next to the south tower amid the chaos two elves picked them selves off the debris ridden floor. They did not bother to dust there torn clothes, knowing it would happen again.  
  
"Amroth listen to me! If we lose this battle, which judging by the past 3moths, we will lose everything from here to the east. Our enemies will move east over the sea to Middle Earth. If we cannot defeat them with our magic, how will middle earth stand. We cannot leave them to deal with it alone. You will take the survivors and settle in Middle Earth, you will be the last stand should we fail."  
  
"Yes, ada. Do you have a place in mind?" The son asked while gazing upon his ruined city.  
  
"Yes, settle Southeast of Gondor in the lands of Harad."  
  
"Harad? Ada the tribesman live there, in the desert!"  
  
"Amroth with the power of the elves you can turn the desert into anything. Also-" The Elven king, now Emperor was cut off as the whole palace shook causing him to dove out of the way of falling debris.  
  
High shouts in the distance told the elves that the voices were female. Another thunderous crash was heard. The female voices became louder despite the roaring of their enemies, and the deafening sound of metal against stone. Amroth extended his hand to his father. As soon as he grasped it the voices grew louder until two tall blond she-elves entered the corridor, searching for someone. Amroth recognized his wife Nimrodel youngest child of Finafarin, youngest sister of Finrod, and Galadriel immediately. His mother Celebfaer with her white blond hair, joint ruler of Valinor, daughter of the Laiquendi, the green elves, of Ossiriand, wife to Ereinion son of Fingon known as Gil-galad, was by her side. Instantly the two pairs of sky blue eyes set upon their soul mates. Wariness was etched in their feature and eyes. Their clothes were ripped and torn. Faces, and arms, scratched and dirty. They raced towards their husbands and into their strong embrace. Each couple held tightly, trying to forget what was going on. As another booming sound was heard, they let go.  
  
"News?" Gil-galad inquired.  
  
"Everything is prepared, does our son know?" The Imperial Majesty answered, and asked.  
  
"I told him the basics, Nimrodel can fill him in since she knows all the little details. Who is going with him." Her husband asked as the four gripped tightly to the banister, as the palace shook again.  
  
"More than 3 times what we thought, the entire house of Tindomiel, parts of the houses haven, Aemlyn, and Carnil. I do not have a total; most of them are families, the men and the army want to stay behind, but an estimate of around three hundred thousand plus five hundred and nine. The plan is to send a message to Galadriel and Elrond, since time is faster here, we should have enough time. We will combine all of our magic, and have the tower's shield protect us. With this many people it will taker longer. Our Allies, are allies with the tribesman, they responded to our letter, saying the tribesman will move to land beyond Mordor." She grabbed her son arm, and nodded. He returned the gesture and they sprinted through the dust-covered corridors, with only the two trees to light their way. Arriving at the garden took longer then they expected, because, ceiling caved in on most of the ceiling. When they entered they garden all eyes were on them. Tired, wary, sad, eyes turned to hope as their ruler before once again planned their survival. All stopped, their movements, and were silenced save for they quiet crying, for lost loved ones. Nimrodel stepped forward, as the strongest she-elf in Valinor; she had the respect to start the spell.  
  
"We the Elves of Valinor call up Ainur, the Holy Ones. Lady of the Stars, and The Elder King, here us, aid us. Nimrodel's pale, delicate, smudged hands reached up to the sky. All voices old, and young enough to talk joined it.  
  
"Laurelin, and Teleperion, trees of Valinor, hear us, aid us! I call upon the powers of the stars, ancient forces near far!"  
  
Like everytime yet still pure and ethereal as the first time you have seen it, the tress glowed stronger. Above them a small ball no bigger than your palm appeared. The ball was a silvery white, and slowly it grew, glowing until it covered the trees. Suddenly it flared, and engulfed the elves garden, livestock and furniture in the garden in the silvery white light, giving off calm and serenity to all. Only moments later the High elves landed in Middle Earth. There feet were in the brown-reddish sand of the south.  
  
Prologue  
  
The Past pt. 2 A new Home  
  
Within the first year the High Elves began their work on the new home. The desert stretched on for miles, with only two main rivers, and barely any streams. Of the House Carnil, only Lord Carnil and his son journeyed to Middle Earth. Lord Carnil's magic was the earth. He was in charge of the gardens of Valinor, so the people put him in charge of the earth of their new Home. Slowly day-by-day, league by league, The Lord and his son turned rocky, brown sand, into rich dark soil. With the help of The Earth Tower's members and apprentices, and the guidance of the Lord Carnil, giant tress, bigger than, the mallorn trees of Lorien, were made. Earth magic made the tress grow in days, instead of hundreds of years. The Elves missing Valinor, made inner tress with silver tinted bark, and silver tinted leaves, reminding them of what they still might lose. and honor the Two Trees of Valinor, Teleperion, and Laurelin. Beautiful cities that were similar to Valinor grew each day taller and taller, reaching the sky, just like Valinor. The architect surpassed all on Middle earth, and was exceeded only by the true beauty of the world, Valinor itself.  
  
The forest stretch from the edge of Southeast Gondor to the edge of the now long sandy white beaches, that went right to the blue green, tropical ocean. Friends, families, and settlers from Lothlorien, and Rivendell, came, bringing their rulers with them. The Queen of Lorien allied herself with and visited her sister, now Queen Nimrodel of Silverwoods, The Southern Elven Kingdom. Lord of Rivendell allied himself with his cousin, now King Amroth of Silverwoods, The Southern Elven Kingdom.  
  
Mirkwood however, sent only nobles and councilmen. They stayed only on polite terms with Sliverwoods, for not known reasons. Five years later home was officially done, and settled. War continued over the west with Valinor, fighting valiantly.  
  
No action, yet I know. I had to give you some history as a base. Well here it goes the story starts next!  
  
Prologue  
  
The Past pt 3: The Birth of the twins  
  
The sun had reached its peak, and it's golden rays shone brightly upon Silverwoods on Faradome, the summer solstice. It was another bright beautiful day outside. Every elf that agreed for those who could be outside in the sun was. As the wind blew gently across the woods, it carried the sound of the waves, and laughter of children, and even the older elves.  
  
The sunrays shone brightly through the open large windows of Silverwoods, White Palace, and lighting up the corridors. The corridors were empty except for the maids who had errands, and cleaning to do. A lone dark-haired male elf ran through the corridors, glancing around him often. He suddenly turned left, and narrowly avoided knocking over Sealana, the chief of Maids. She jumped agilely out of the way and glared as her continued to run down the corridor, his footsteps echoing.  
  
"Watch where you are going! I just had this corridor cleaned, if you dirty if, I will switch you till you are red." She called after him. The elf's steps did not falter, but he turned and waved.  
  
"Stay away from the Kitchens, we cannot afford to have any more food missing for tomorrows holiday celebration." Sealana chuckled and shook her head as she moved down the corridor he had just come.  
  
The elf turned right, then right again at the end of the corridor and stopped, at the two-story large mahogany doors. He barely glanced at the tall blond elven warriors standing guard. He composed himself and opened the door and entered.  
  
"I like the choice you, made it was the right one Lady Tindomiel." A regal voice spoke. He was dressed in state royal blue robes with silver lining. A gold crown of silver- tinted leaves, and mithril sat atop the honey-gold hair. The dark haired elf moved for and bowed, while starting to speak.  
  
"Forgive me my lords, my ladies, your majesty, we thought you would like to be informed, it is happening." Gasps ringed throughout the room. The stood half way up and stopped, waiting for the messenger to continue.  
  
"I do not know much sire, I was not allowed in, and soon as it started they pushed me out and sent me to tell you. Shala the Pure Healer, and the maids seem to be taking care of every thing. Lady Tindomiel the Queen wants you there for support." He glanced at the blue, black- hair noble she-elf. She certainly fit her house name, Morningstar, for her hair was the sky before the sun rose, and her eyes were a light violet, like when the sun started to rise spreading it color, lighting up the day. The noblewomen looked at the king who nodded slightly. She pushed her chair back and stood up. She walked a step forward to the king and spread her skirts curtseying gracefully. She rose slowly, then turned and inclined her head to the council, and left the room. As the Lady departed the sitting noblemen murmured excitedly. This would be the King and Queen's first child, and it would be the next ruler.  
  
"Pre-congratulation Majesty. If I may leave as well, I would like to help soothe the Queen, for I have gave birth before, she must be nervous." Lady Skye Aemlyn of the Aemlyn house asked. The king nodded his dismissal. Lady Aemlyn followed suit of lady Tindomiel, and left.  
  
"Majesty may I suggest post poning this council until after the summer solstice? We are all very excited for your wife, and want to support her, and you as well." Best friend to the king Lord Belefell asked the nobles nodded slightly showing their agreement. The broke into a smile and took his crown off as he stepped down the dais. The room quickly with grace, and scarcely held composure left the room in order of rank behind the room. When they arrived outside of the Queen's personal chamber the ladies went in, and the lord sat down on the velvet-covered chairs outside.  
  
6 hours later  
  
The candles were glowing cast some light over the now dark corridor, creating shadows on the walls. Only lord Belefell, and the king remained in the hallway, save for the occasional maid who, entered or left the room. Every once in a while you would here a scream, and the king would cringe, upset that it was his fault he caused her pain.  
  
"Push milady." A maid said firmly as the door opened and her maid left with towels in her arms. "I am pushing, why don't you try pushing, it is harder than it looks, and more painful." The voice of the queen was heard as she yelled at the maid. The rest of the words were muffled as the door closed. The maid nodded sympatheicly at the king and headed to the laundry room. The door creaked open, and the men stood up. Shala the pure healer appeared. "Majesty there is a problem, we do not know what it is, but we need to transport her to Valinor for a stronger healer to help with the birth." Shala told her king the news. He did not understand but nodded anyway. "Whatever you can do for my wife, and child, do it please I could not bear to lose either of them." He told her. The king glanced at the candle and hard the door close behind him. "Belefell, how did you do this three times?" Belefell smiled slightly.  
  
6 hours later (the next day 12:05 am.)  
  
"Sire, you can come in now." A plump maid awoke the king.  
  
"You are back, what happened is Nimrodel alright." He asked worry in his voice.  
  
"Sire, you come in now." she repeated. Amroth glanced at Belefell who nodded. The king walked past eh maid and into the sitting room the maids and ladies stood up when he entered, and curtseyed, then exited quietly, closing the door. Amroth strode to the door at his left, and opened it without hesitation.  
  
The first thing Amroth noticed was how dark it was. The drapes were drawn closed. He had to blink to adjust to the dark. A fire was going strong, crackling. A candleholder held five small candles in the opposite corner of the fire casting a small glow. Amroth approached his wife on a large canopy bed. A small bundle was in his wife's left arm.  
  
"Nimrodel." He whispered softly. Her blond head moved to look at him. She was tired he could tell, but their was proud, and determination in her eyes as well.  
  
"I almost lost them. I did then I got them back." She whispered.  
  
"Them?" He asked confused.  
  
"Yes them, twins. I, we have twins a boy and a girl. After we were in Valinor, he was born first then our daughter. I held them, and then they died two minutes before midnight. One minute after midnight they glowed and breath entered their lungs. Their eye color changed, as did the dark hair they had. A symbol right below his or her tiny bellybuttons appeared there did a line in each direction, north, south, east, and west follow a dot in the center. Dots between the lines appeared. At the end of the north and south line, three dots appeared and two on the others. I do not know what happened. It was a miracle. Shala say they will be powerful children, it was a omen." She finished and looked down at her arms. Amroth then noticed that there was a bundle in each arm, a boy with gold eyes, with flecks of red like fire, and blue like the ocean in them. There was silver hair on his head. Not silver like old age silver hair, but silver, shinning like fabric, or magic. He looked down at his daughter, and saw the same exact face, and hair. Two-twin gold eyed watched him curiously. He smiled and kissed their small foreheads, then his wife's. "My husband, we have two new additions, to our family, and two new additions, to the house of Finafarin, and Fingolfin, what shall their names be?" she asked smiling at the lives they had created. "Our son will be name Celejonen Star Goldenwood, his twin younger sister, will be named Cerelina Lynn Goldenwood. Later when we know their powers, they will choose names in the area they wish to excel.  
  
5 years later   
  
Two pairs of identical eyes, that belonged to identical face watched from behind the silver tapestry on the sides of The Grand Staircase.  
  
"Highnesses, please we need to get you ready. The ball is in a hour and halve." Anna the nursemaid to the prince and princess called as she stalked about the entrance hallway looking behind armor, and tapestries of Silverwoods colors, which ere royal blue and sliver. Since the birth of the twins, known as the terrible twins, the wreck havoc on the palace and it's attendants. They stole food for guest from the kitchens, ruined rooms, brought animals in the palace, and gave headaches to the maid. They chased away three nursemaid already, for they were a menace royalty or not. Now they played hide and seek with their nursemaid Anna instead of dressing for the ball. The children were currently covered head to toe in mud, from escaping the palace guards, and climbing trees.  
  
"You two are a menace! Cerelina I know you can here me! I will find you and when I do I will dress you in the pink and frilliest gown I find." Anna smiled as her elven hearing picked up the gasp from behind the staircase. She went behind it to the other side, and snuck up on the children. She grabbed their rare colored hair and pulled, causing two small bodies to follow behind her step. As she faced them she gasped.  
  
"Mud! you walked about in these clean halls when less then an hour the guests will arrive." Knowing she did not faze them she tried a different approached as she dragged them up the stairs.  
  
"What am I to do with you? I will have to separate you. You to obviously are a bad influence on each other." The struggling stopped immediately, and the blond elf smiled. She let go and pointed to their rooms, and watched as they ran to their room.  
  
"No children do not dare to go in there." Anna yelled as the children who ran to their room earlier eluded capture to dress them, and now ran into the ball covered in mud and in play clothes. Soon after they arrived people stopped and stared, soon they drew enough attention and the whole room watched as they gracefully, well as graceful as you can walk in dripping wet mud clothes, up to the dais, and bowed to their parents who biting the inside of the cheek to keep from laughing.  
  
"Atara, I hit the target." Nimrodel glance up from braiding her daughter's hair to see her son's first air on the target.  
  
"Captain, you reputation shames you. My son has just picked up a bow today and he has already hit the target." She addressed the warrior elf that was teaching her son the bow.  
  
"It is not me, your majesty, he is a natural." Captain Anduar replied, as he turned back to the young prince.  
  
"Diola lle." (thank you) She told her mother as her hair was done.  
  
"Lle creoso." (your welcome) she replied.  
  
"Cerelina, the visiting dignitaries arrived go practice what you learned in hand to hand combat class." The Queen told her child. The princess nodded and went to the balcony over hanging the archery field. The princess jumped onto the white marble banister, and turned around. She closed her golden eyes and concentrated. She bent backward planting her hands on the railing, and flipped backward. A maid in a hurry spilled water on the balcony railing, without noticing, and continued on. The princess in her third backhand spring did not notice, for she was so in thought with each back handspring the distance closed. As her hands hit the water her eyes shot opened as she realized the danger. She tried to twist landing on her feet, but her hands slipped and her left arm hit the marble breaking it. She screamed as she landed on the balcony on her bad arm, she slipped of over the edge plummeting down. She passed the railing she tried frantically to grab the rungs at the base, but she could not so she fell continued falling two stories onto the archery field.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tua!" (Help).  
  
"Cerelina, no." The queen ran to the edge of the balcony and watched as her daughter fall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a brown narrow object whizzing for her, an arrow! The bone-chilling scream of the princess in agony as the arrow hit her pierced the air. No one moved, they were all to shock, until Cerelina whimpered, then everyone move, to find the healer, the king, and to the Princess's side. Celejoen threw his bow down and ran to his sister, who had his arrow protruding from her chest.  
  
"Amin hiraeth." (I am sorry) The princes cried softly over and over again. He cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Atara" she couched weakly.  
  
"I am her, do not talk.."  
  
"Atara, Cerelina is slipping I feel it." He said between sobs. He could not live with out his twin they were to close.  
  
"Move." A voiced boomed. Shala appeared at the dying princess's side. She shook her head. And looked at the queen. The queen understood with out words. The arrow had struck her hear barely, they was nothing to be done. All began to cry harder. Cerelina mover her uninjured hand and touch her left side not comprehending. When she pulled back red, warm liquid was on her fingers. It slowly moved down her palm and wrist, and spiral slightly down her forearm. She touched her wound again. The air crackled like a storm, like lighting hit.  
  
"She is... healing .... herself." Shala exclaimed amazed. All eyes pulled away from her small shacking face, to the wound. It was true a whit light appeared from her fingertips. Slowly it spread to her finger, knuckled, then to her palms. The light grew stopped at her wrists  
  
"Remove the arrow now." Shala moved Cerelina slightly and push the arrow through to the other side. When it poked threw she pulled it from its head the arrow was covered in blood, so Shala gripped harder, and pulled it out. Soon as the arrow was removed, Cerelina's hands flared to life, they glowed brighter, and engulfed her entire body in its white silvery light. All had to look away for it was too bright. Suddenly, it winked out causing all to blink then gasp, as her eyes were closed. Crying broke out around the circle that appeared.  
  
"Tampa, she is not dead." (Stop) Her twin yelled. All glanced and focused on her. Slowly her chest rose and fell.  
  
"What happened." The queen asked relieved.  
  
"She exhausted herself, but she is alive. That was her powers. Amazingly they never show up this early in age, and never this strong. She just healed a lethal wound, only years of training, and being a healer can do that. The only time I have seen this done well, not seen, heard is The White Rose they can do that." She exclaimed amazed. She looked around at the confuse faces, and continued  
  
"Silverwoods, is like Valinor, Rank is determined by magic, and you strength in magic, not like Middle earth, they do rank by social status, and wealth. All over the world there are healers, from different elven kingdoms. Like our rank the stronger you are the higher you are, same with the healers. Everyone can be taught the ability, but most can only heal cuts, or breaks. Some however are born with it in the. They power is passed down by generation and eventual generations later you have an extremely strong healer. Most of those were White Roses. The White Rose is a title, the highest title, of the ranks of healers. The White Rose is considered if not equal then above even Kings, and Queens. They have special abilities, not just healing. There is usually only 1 White Rose at a time, it is a great honor. The only time I have seen a White rose let alone a healer do this is with hundreds or years training and at least 5000 years old. That was Ellendea, the current White Rose. White Roses are so powerful if they are not taught how to channel, to use their magic, they die, because it is too much. I suggest sending for Ellendea, so she can teach the princess, and heal her just in case. For now she should be in bed." Shala explained. The healers nodded agreement and picked her up gently, and carried her with the prince right behind them.  
  
"My daughter a White Rose?" the queen asked  
  
"Yes, I think so, it is a great honor, responsibility, and danger. However, it is the chance of a lifer time. I am a pure healer the second strongest healer in the world, a step below the White Rose. She at least she will be a pure healer, majesty"  
  
"Shala thank you! Please do send for The White Rose, I want my daughter to live, and it will be her choice if she becomes the next healer or White Rose." The Queen hugged her old friend the continued after the healers, and her twins.  
  
And so throughout time Cerelina grew as did her powers, but her battle for many things including, survival, hope, and love will come...!!!!!  
  
Done! Well with the Prologue! Now onto the exciting, action adventures, it's about time! Please Review and tell me what you think, this is my first fic so I would like to know. No flamers please, but I do welcome good constructive criticism. Thanks  
  
Cerelina 


	2. Prologue: The Past pt 2: A New Home

Prologue  
  
The Past pt. 2 A new Home  
  
Within the first year the High Elves began their work on the new home. The desert stretched on for miles, with only two main rivers, and barely any streams. Of the House Carnil, only Lord Carnil and his son journeyed to Middle Earth. Lord Carnil's magic was the earth. He was in charge of the gardens of Valinor, so the people put him in charge of the earth of their new Home. Slowly day-by-day, league by league, The Lord and his son turned rocky, brown sand, into rich dark soil. With the help of The Earth Tower's members and apprentices, and the guidance of the Lord Carnil, giant tress, bigger than, the mallorn trees of Lorien, were made. Earth magic made the tress grow in days, instead of hundreds of years. The Elves missing Valinor, made inner tress with silver tinted bark, and silver tinted leaves, reminding them of what they still might lose. and honor the Two Trees of Valinor, Teleperion, and Laurelin. Beautiful cities that were similar to Valinor grew each day taller and taller, reaching the sky, just like Valinor. The architect surpassed all on Middle earth, and was exceeded only by the true beauty of the world, Valinor itself.  
  
The forest stretch from the edge of Southeast Gondor to the edge of the now long sandy white beaches, that went right to the blue green, tropical ocean. Friends, families, and settlers from Lothlorien, and Rivendell, came, bringing their rulers with them. The Queen of Lorien allied herself with and visited her sister, now Queen Nimrodel of Silverwoods, The Southern Elven Kingdom. Lord of Rivendell allied himself with his cousin, now King Amroth of Silverwoods, The Southern Elven Kingdom.  
  
Mirkwood however, sent only nobles and councilmen. They stayed only on polite terms with Sliverwoods, for not known reasons. Five years later home was officially done, and settled. War continued over the west with Valinor, fighting valiantly.  
  
No action, yet I know. I had to give you some history as a base. Well here it goes the story starts next! 


	3. Prologue: The Past pt 3: The Birth of th...

Prologue  
  
The Past pt 3: The Birth of the twins  
  
The sun had reached its peak, and it's golden rays shone brightly upon Silverwoods on Faradome, the summer solstice. It was another bright beautiful day outside. Every elf that agreed for those who could be outside in the sun was. As the wind blew gently across the woods, it carried the sound of the waves, and laughter of children, and even the older elves.  
  
The sunrays shone brightly through the open large windows of Silverwoods, White Palace, and lighting up the corridors. The corridors were empty except for the maids who had errands, and cleaning to do. A lone dark-haired male elf ran through the corridors, glancing around him often. He suddenly turned left, and narrowly avoided knocking over Sealana, the chief of Maids. She jumped agilely out of the way and glared as her continued to run down the corridor, his footsteps echoing.  
  
" Watch where you are going! I just had this corridor cleaned, if you dirty if, I will switch you till you are red." She called after him. The elf's steps did not falter, but he turned and waved.  
  
" Stay away from the Kitchens, we cannot afford to have any more food missing for tomorrows holiday celebration." Sealana chuckled and shook her head as she moved down the corridor he had just come.  
  
The elf turned right, then right again at the end of the corridor and stopped, at the two-story large mahogany doors. He barely glanced at the tall blond elven warriors standing guard. He composed himself and opened the door and entered.  
  
" I like the choice you, made it was the right one Lady Tindomiel." A regal voice spoke. He was dressed in state royal blue robes with silver lining. A gold crown of silver- tinted leaves, and mithril sat atop the honey-gold hair. The dark haired elf moved for and bowed, while starting to speak.  
  
" Forgive me my lords, my ladies, your majesty, we thought you would like to be informed, it is happening." Gasps ringed throughout the room. The stood half way up and stopped, waiting for the messenger to continue.  
  
"I do not know much sire, I was not allowed in, and soon as it started they pushed me out and sent me to tell you. Shala the Pure Healer, and the maids seem to be taking care of every thing. Lady Tindomiel the Queen wants you there for support." He glanced at the blue, black- hair noble she-elf. She certainly fit her house name, Morningstar, for her hair was the sky before the sun rose, and her eyes were a light violet, like when the sun started to rise spreading it color, lighting up the day. The noblewomen looked at the king who nodded slightly. She pushed her chair back and stood up. She walked a step forward to the king and spread her skirts curtseying gracefully. She rose slowly, then turned and inclined her head to the council, and left the room. As the Lady departed the sitting noblemen murmured excitedly. This would be the King and Queen's first child, and it would be the next ruler.  
  
" Pre-congratulation Majesty. If I may leave as well, I would like to help soothe the Queen, for I have gave birth before, she must be nervous." Lady Skye Aemlyn of the Aemlyn house asked. The king nodded his dismissal. Lady Aemlyn followed suit of lady Tindomiel, and left.  
  
" Majesty may I suggest post poning this council until after the summer solstice? We are all very excited for your wife, and want to support her, and you as well." Best friend to the king Lord Belefell asked the nobles nodded slightly showing their agreement. The broke into a smile and took his crown off as he stepped down the dais. The room quickly with grace, and scarcely held composure left the room in order of rank behind the room. When they arrived outside of the Queen's personal chamber the ladies went in, and the lord sat down on the velvet-covered chairs outside.  
  
***** 6 hours later****  
  
The candles were glowing cast some light over the now dark corridor, creating shadows on the walls. Only lord Belefell, and the king remained in the hallway, save for the occasional maid who, entered or left the room. Every once in a while you would here a scream, and the king would cringe, upset that it was his fault he caused her pain.  
  
"Push milady." A maid said firmly as the door opened and her maid left with towels in her arms. " I am pushing, why don't you try pushing, it is harder than it looks, and more painful." The voice of the queen was heard as she yelled at the maid. The rest of the words were muffled as the door closed. The maid nodded sympatheicly at the king and headed to the laundry room. The door creaked open, and the men stood up. Shala the pure healer appeared. " Majesty there is a problem, we do not know what it is, but we need to transport her to Valinor for a stronger healer to help with the birth." Shala told her king the news. He did not understand but nodded anyway. " Whatever you can do for my wife, and child, do it please I could not bear to lose either of them." He told her. The king glanced at the candle and hard the door close behind him. " Belefell, how did you do this three times?" Belefell smiled slightly.  
  
***** 6 hours later (the next day 12:05 am.)****  
  
" Sire, you can come in now." A plump maid awoke the king.  
  
" You are back, what happened is Nimrodel alright." He asked worry in his voice.  
  
"Sire, you come in now." she repeated. Amroth glanced at Belefell who nodded. The king walked past eh maid and into the sitting room the maids and ladies stood up when he entered, and curtseyed, then exited quietly, closing the door. Amroth strode to the door at his left, and opened it without hesitation.  
  
The first thing Amroth noticed was how dark it was. The drapes were drawn closed. He had to blink to adjust to the dark. A fire was going strong, crackling. A candleholder held five small candles in the opposite corner of the fire casting a small glow. Amroth approached his wife on a large canopy bed. A small bundle was in his wife's left arm.  
  
" Nimrodel." He whispered softly. Her blond head moved to look at him. She was tired he could tell, but their was proud, and determination in her eyes as well.  
  
" I almost lost them. I did then I got them back." She whispered.  
  
" Them?" He asked confused.  
  
" Yes them, twins. I, we have twins a boy and a girl. After we were in Valinor, he was born first then our daughter. I held them, and then they died two minutes before midnight. One minute after midnight they glowed and breath entered their lungs. Their eye color changed, as did the dark hair they had. A symbol right below his or her tiny bellybuttons appeared there did a line in each direction, north, south, east, and west follow a dot in the center. Dots between the lines appeared. At the end of the north and south line, three dots appeared and two on the others. I do not know what happened. It was a miracle. Shala say they will be powerful children, it was a omen." She finished and looked down at her arms. Amroth then noticed that there was a bundle in each arm, a boy with gold eyes, with flecks of red like fire, and blue like the ocean in them. There was silver hair on his head. Not silver like old age silver hair, but silver, shinning like fabric, or magic. He looked down at his daughter, and saw the same exact face, and hair. Two-twin gold eyed watched him curiously. He smiled and kissed their small foreheads, then his wife's. "My husband, we have two new additions, to our family, and two new additions, to the house of Finafarin, and Fingolfin, what shall their names be?" she asked smiling at the lives they had created. " Our son will be name Celejonen Star Goldenwood, his twin younger sister, will be named Cerelina Lynn Goldenwood. Later when we know their powers, they will choose names in the area they wish to excel.  
  
**** 5 years later *****  
  
Two pairs of identical eyes, that belonged to identical face watched from behind the silver tapestry on the sides of The Grand Staircase.  
  
" Highnesses, please we need to get you ready. The ball is in a hour and halve." Anna the nursemaid to the prince and princess called as she stalked about the entrance hallway looking behind armor, and tapestries of Silverwoods colors, which ere royal blue and sliver. Since the birth of the twins, known as the terrible twins, the wreck havoc on the palace and it's attendants. They stole food for guest from the kitchens, ruined rooms, brought animals in the palace, and gave headaches to the maid. They chased away three nursemaid already, for they were a menace royalty or not. Now they played hide and seek with their nursemaid Anna instead of dressing for the ball. The children were currently covered head to toe in mud, from escaping the palace guards, and climbing trees.  
  
" You two are a menace! Cerelina I know you can here me! I will find you and when I do I will dress you in the pink and frilliest gown I find." Anna smiled as her elven hearing picked up the gasp from behind the staircase. She went behind it to the other side, and snuck up on the children. She grabbed their rare colored hair and pulled, causing two small bodies to follow behind her step. As she faced them she gasped.  
  
"Mud! you walked about in these clean halls when less then an hour the guests will arrive." Knowing she did not faze them she tried a different approached as she dragged them up the stairs.  
  
" What am I to do with you? I will have to separate you. You to obviously are a bad influence on each other." The struggling stopped immediately, and the blond elf smiled. She let go and pointed to their rooms, and watched as they ran to their room.  
  
********  
  
" No children do not dare to go in there." Anna yelled as the children who ran to their room earlier eluded capture to dress them, and now ran into the ball covered in mud and in play clothes. Soon after they arrived people stopped and stared, soon they drew enough attention and the whole room watched as they gracefully, well as graceful as you can walk in dripping wet mud clothes, up to the dais, and bowed to their parents who biting the inside of the cheek to keep from laughing.  
  
******** "Atara, I hit the target." Nimrodel glance up from braiding her daughter's hair to see her son's first air on the target.  
  
"Captain, you reputation shames you. My son has just picked up a bow today and he has already hit the target." She addressed the warrior elf that was teaching her son the bow.  
  
"It is not me, your majesty, he is a natural." Captain Anduar replied, as he turned back to the young prince.  
  
"Diola lle." (thank you) She told her mother as her hair was done.  
  
"Lle creoso." (your welcome) she replied.  
  
"Cerelina, the visiting dignitaries arrived go practice what you learned in hand to hand combat class." The Queen told her child. The princess nodded and went to the balcony over hanging the archery field. The princess jumped onto the white marble banister, and turned around. She closed her golden eyes and concentrated. She bent backward planting her hands on the railing, and flipped backward. A maid in a hurry spilled water on the balcony railing, without noticing, and continued on. The princess in her third backhand spring did not notice, for she was so in thought with each back handspring the distance closed. As her hands hit the water her eyes shot opened as she realized the danger. She tried to twist landing on her feet, but her hands slipped and her left arm hit the marble breaking it. She screamed as she landed on the balcony on her bad arm, she slipped of over the edge plummeting down. She passed the railing she tried frantically to grab the rungs at the base, but she could not so she fell continued falling two stories onto the archery field.  
  
********  
  
" No."  
  
" Tua!" (Help).  
  
"Cerelina, no." The queen ran to the edge of the balcony and watched as her daughter fall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a brown narrow object whizzing for her, an arrow! The bone-chilling scream of the princess in agony as the arrow hit her pierced the air. No one moved, they were all to shock, until Cerelina whimpered, then everyone move, to find the healer, the king, and to the Princess's side. Celejoen threw his bow down and ran to his sister, who had his arrow protruding from her chest.  
  
"Amin hiraeth." (I am sorry) The princes cried softly over and over again. He cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Atara" she couched weakly.  
  
" I am her, do not talk.."  
  
" Atara, Cerelina is slipping I feel it." He said between sobs. He could not live with out his twin they were to close.  
  
"Move." A voiced boomed. Shala appeared at the dying princess's side. She shook her head. And looked at the queen. The queen understood with out words. The arrow had struck her hear barely, they was nothing to be done. All began to cry harder. Cerelina mover her uninjured hand and touch her left side not comprehending. When she pulled back red, warm liquid was on her fingers. It slowly moved down her palm and wrist, and spiral slightly down her forearm. She touched her wound again. The air crackled like a storm, like lighting hit.  
  
"She is. healing .. herself." Shala exclaimed amazed. All eyes pulled away from her small shacking face, to the wound. It was true a whit light appeared from her fingertips. Slowly it spread to her finger, knuckled, then to her palms. The light grew stopped at her wrists  
  
" Remove the arrow now." Shala moved Cerelina slightly and push the arrow through to the other side. When it poked threw she pulled it from its head the arrow was covered in blood, so Shala gripped harder, and pulled it out. Soon as the arrow was removed, Cerelina's hands flared to life, they glowed brighter, and engulfed her entire body in its white silvery light. All had to look away for it was too bright. Suddenly, it winked out causing all to blink then gasp, as her eyes were closed. Crying broke out around the circle that appeared.  
  
"Tampa, she is not dead." (Stop) Her twin yelled. All glanced and focused on her. Slowly her chest rose and fell.  
  
" What happened." The queen asked relieved.  
  
"She exhausted herself, but she is alive. That was her powers. Amazingly they never show up this early in age, and never this strong. She just healed a lethal wound, only years of training, and being a healer can do that. The only time I have seen this done well, not seen, heard is The White Rose they can do that." She exclaimed amazed. She looked around at the confuse faces, and continued  
  
" Silverwoods, is like Valinor, Rank is determined by magic, and you strength in magic, not like Middle earth, they do rank by social status, and wealth. All over the world there are healers, from different elven kingdoms. Like our rank the stronger you are the higher you are, same with the healers. Everyone can be taught the ability, but most can only heal cuts, or breaks. Some however are born with it in the. They power is passed down by generation and eventual generations later you have an extremely strong healer. Most of those were White Roses. The White Rose is a title, the highest title, of the ranks of healers. The White Rose is considered if not equal then above even Kings, and Queens. They have special abilities, not just healing. There is usually only 1 White Rose at a time, it is a great honor. The only time I have seen a White rose let alone a healer do this is with hundreds or years training and at least 5000 years old. That was Ellendea, the current White Rose. White Roses are so powerful if they are not taught how to channel, to use their magic, they die, because it is too much. I suggest sending for Ellendea, so she can teach the princess, and heal her just in case. For now she should be in bed." Shala explained. The healers nodded agreement and picked her up gently, and carried her with the prince right behind them.  
  
"My daughter a White Rose?" the queen asked  
  
" Yes, I think so, it is a great honor, responsibility, and danger. However, it is the chance of a lifer time. I am a pure healer the second strongest healer in the world, a step below the White Rose. She at least she will be a pure healer, majesty"  
  
"Shala thank you! Please do send for The White Rose, I want my daughter to live, and it will be her choice if she becomes the next healer or White Rose." The Queen hugged her old friend the continued after the healers, and her twins.  
  
And so throughout time Cerelina grew as did her powers, but her battle for many things including, survival, hope, and love will come.!!!!!  
  
Done! Well with the Prologue! Now onto the exciting, action adventures, it's about time! Please Review and tell me what you think, this is my first fic so I would like to know. No flamers please, but I do welcome good constructive criticism. Thanks  
  
Cerelina 


	4. Chapter 1: The White Rose

Yes, the prologue is finally, done. I am sorry I had to do it, so you would have background information. Now, we can get onto the story! Legolas is coming up! I just thought I would tell you incase I forget, THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE! Sorry for those of you thought it was. Just incase you did not notice in the prologue.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Cerelina  
  
Disclaimer: I own noting, because I am not a genius like Tolkien. Katanya and her siblings and her friends, co-workers, and all are mine!  
  
"Hi!" = Talking, in elvish and common tongue. Every elvish word in here is from a site so do not know much, so correct me if I am wrong!  
  
'What?' = thinking, or telepathic conversation (only between elves very connected to another, like twins.)  
  
**** = Change in time, or view, or place.  
  
**************  
  
It was mid morning as the sun's warm golden rays shone through the tall leafy branches of Silverwoods. The golden rays blended perfectly with the silver tinted leaves, giving them the appearance that they glowed the color of flower nectar. Most of the dews from the morning had disappeared leaving only a glistening cover on the leaves. Traces of yesterdays storm had faded away, leaving only the wet ground, littered occasionally with branches from their home, and the giant waves that crashed upon the white sparkling sand, warning even the strongest of swimmers away. The giant white marble that was actually three staircases winding into one near the base ended a few feet below the ocean. The last step and the banister were tinted blue as the see through blue-green water lapped against it.  
  
A tall lone she-elf with strawberry-blond hair lounged casually at the base. Her small wooden sandals were on her left, as she watched, the next wave approach her ten small toes that were dangling over the step lightly touching the water often, causing slight ripples before the next wave comes. Her light skirt was held indecently above her knees, exposing her pale white legs. The next wave finally approached, crashing into the stairs. Ten small toes immediately felt cooled from the hot air. The seawater sprayed on the she-elf refreshing her. Her sharp elven eyes, identical to the ocean her feet were in, swept across the shore, left, right, and left again. Upon the second glance to her left, her eyes picked up a small white oval shaped door growing until it was around the average height for an elf, which is about six feet, in width the door only wide enough for one person. In one motion, the she elf stood up while adjusting, and smoothing her skirt. She bent slightly and grasped her sandals. She walked into the ocean on the final step, soaking her skirt and feet up to her ankles and went to the light, and waited.  
  
***************  
  
The white light entered her, filling her with joy, filling every fiber of her being, making her feel alive. She willed the power to surround her as she stepped into it. The satisfying pleasure of the power running through her vanished a moment later, making her want to embrace it again. However, she strongly resisted to it, and stepped out of the oval door she created. Her soft leather boots made a splash, as her they landed in ankle deep seawater. Without though, only repeat ion, she waved her hand willing the door to close and the magic to dissipate, finding its way back to the earth.  
  
"Nae saian lumme'"(It has been to long.) A light voice called to her left. The dark mahogany long hair whipped around, as the she-elf's head turned to face the voice. Gold eyes belonging to the newcomer met the sea green of the strawberry-blond.  
  
" Amin weera. Nae saian lumme'" (I agree, it has been to long.)  
  
"Well? What happened? Is the daughter of the high house of Suns recovered? Is the Queen of the Fairies in good health, and the child?" The sea green eyes filled with seriousness, as she discussed their job, and the latest attacks from orcs.  
  
"Fiona, am I a novice now? Can I no longer handle orc-inflicted wounds? Am I so incompetent that I can no longer deliver a fairy child" The golden eyes filled with mirth, as she glanced up at the other elf, beginning an old taunt again. Without missing a beat, Fiona replied.  
  
"Rose, I know you are capable or these things, otherwise you would be likely answering to Zefira, or even me. I would be The White Rose. As keeper of written words I need to know so they will be on records." Fiona increased her step as they turned, and started up the white marble staircase.  
  
"Risa was there, talk to her. Everything is true except I did every thing, not her. And I did not dishonor the Healing Order." She answered. The taller elf smirked in understanding. Risa, a powerful elf that was a high noblewoman, cousin to the Queen in Alexandria, she came to the Healing Order a millennia ago, unfortunately brining her noblewomen ego, and personality with her.  
  
" News?" The ruling Healer asked.  
  
"Solaire found, four young elven girls in Tallulah, on her journey to see the Regent of the Sea Elves. They are entered as pupils, and two maybe accepted within two years." Fiona told of the Silverwoods's closest and trustworthy ally (save Valinor) The Empire of the seas, or the sea elves, or underwater folk as they are called. They have amazing bonds with the ocean, and it creatures, unlike any on the world. The sea elves live in the ocean, in their underground and aboveground Empire. The ruling figure is a regent until the heir can take his place as Emperor of the Seas. The White Rose nodded.  
  
"Age, rank?" she asked, as they neared the middle of the steps.  
  
"All daughters of fisherman or breeders, none of nobility. The stronger two are sixty-seven, and fifty-eight. The others are younger, thirty-one, and forty. They do not know one another, but they bonded quickly since they are sea elves. I wrote up the reports, put one on your desk, and the copy in the Records Hall Katanya."  
  
"Good, we will go into detail later, and I want to meet them. I have other things to discuss with you, however that will have to wait. Gather Zefira, Gabriel, Xanthus, and Laverne. Meet me at the Great Hall with them soon." We are going to north to Icicle Empire."  
  
"North, surely not to Mirkwood? Rose?" Just thinking of traveling to Mirkwood, made Fiona almost sick up. Mirkwood still did not like Silverwoods, and what they did. Honor over happiness, was how the South was run. Honor was everything, it defined who you were and how. Up North, they lived more connected, and passionately. Like all elves, they believed they had a soul mate, other half, but went ridiculously far, by shaping their entire life around it. All northern elves search their whole live for their true love. It was accepted immediately, throwing away all status, and rules when two found one another. All elves believed they had a soul mate, but did not search, and care as much. Pairing was common, eventually after years, or respect and honor, for one another, it grew to love. The north had silly notions about sensing your other half, and being more connected, since your souls have been together since time began, being reborn again in different bodies, finding each other though each live. Destined to spend eternity with each other, happily, as if it were a fairy tale from the stories. Mirkwoods own King has hid the knowledge of free spells, from his own people, letting them believe they can connect only to their own forest and themselves, being hunters and all. Improving their bodies, by lasting longer, and asking the forest to tell them where enemies were, on and so forth, however not much else was know, for it was guarded.  
  
Silverwoods, like Valinor, and the sea elves, and Icicle Empire, had many more magic's than that. Rank was based on power level. A commoner could only do one thing like make it rain, for his crops. Merchants and stronger elves could wield all of water, including ice and steam, melting and heating it with your mind. A Nobleman, or warrior, could control a storm, water, lighting, wind and all. Other elves thought it was barbaric. How could they live, not connect to the power, of the Valar, and the Earth? If the Southern elves, and the Ice elves, went to long without using powers, it would kill them. Using magic was an every thing for them.  
  
"By the Valar No! To Icicle Empire, to war." The White Rose responded to the formality, without any. The White Rose is not called a queen or princess, for The White Rose is higher than royalty is. She is formally addressed by her title or by Rose. When in the castle of the Healing Order, she is called Mistress of Healing. She shuddered thinking, or Mirkwood. Fiona, the Pure Healer, curtseyed, and continued up the left banister, while Katanya started up the center staircase, to the Great Hall.  
  
***************  
  
Quick chapter I know only 7,000 words or so. Sorry, I had to go. I will try and update at least once a week. Legolas is coming up in the next chapter, or the one after I haven't decides yet. Anyway please tell me what you think, I would like to know both way what I can do better.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Cerelina 


	5. Chapter 2: Souls reunited

Hello again! I am not going to tell you if Legolas is in this chapter or not, you will have to read. I hope you all understood the whole magic rank Silverwoods. If not tell me, and I will try to clear it up.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Cerelina  
  
Disclaimer: I am not a genius so why would I own LoTR. I do not it is all Tolkien stuff. You know any one you do not recognize like Katanya I do own.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***************  
  
Squish. Squish. Katanya stopped in mid stride and glanced at her boots. She raised her left heel slightly. Squish. Her boots made the noise as waster oozed slowly out of the sole of the soft leather. She gave a very improper shrug and continued on her way, down the sun-lit corridors. Having been raised in the maze of giant halls, gardens, and elaborate rooms, navigating her way around was easy.  
  
"Cerelina, I just had these halls scrubbed. Nothing changes in almost three thousand years. As a young elfling you thought, you could get away with it, you could not. What makes you even think you will get a way with it now?" A sharp voice, that could have belonged only to the Mistress of Maid, Saelana, called. Saelana still the Mistress of Maid since before Cerelina was born stood behind her with eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips. Her hair was drawn to a tight bun on the top of her head. After the Queen left and claimed her throne, and became Empress of Valinor, Saelana had practically raised the royal twins, for no nurses stayed. The maids did not care if they were royalty or not, they were menaces. Even though gray had touched her temples, she still looked beautiful like all elves, and ageless. Gray at her temples symbolized how old she really was, which no one knew. There was so much in her eyes, you felt lost. Even though she was a maid, she was very wise. She never treated the twins or even the King like royalty, when any needed talking to she did leaving nothing out. Newer maids were shocked at her behavior, and she would say that it kept them from losing their heads in the cloud.  
  
"At least it is not mud. again!" the young princess pointed out smiling fondly at her with barely concealed amusement. However, Saelana was anything but amused. A look of horror grew in her features, as she remembered several times the twins leaving trails of their latest adventure of harassing the palace servants. One particular incident was when the twins walked into a ball full of visiting dignitaries dripping mud with the occasional clump of mud sliding off and landing on the clean floor. Against better judgment, she huffed and turned on her heel, then stalked down the hallway, leaving the young princess smiling.  
  
Unfortunately, she remembered why she was here, and the smile fell off her face. She turned and continued walking.  
  
***************  
  
The guards nodded formally as they opened the door for their future Queen. She nodded absently to them and strode forward. She glanced at the hall taking in the emptiness, and the number of exits, all within a stride. The white gold throne with sapphires, and mithril etched on the arms, and border stood proudly upon the dais. Behind it flanked upon the sides were two smaller thrones. To the left was a double throne, with a regal looking elf in the seat closest to the Kings throne. They other seat was empty. To the right of the throne sat a single throne. Both the single and double throne was made with white gold and was bordered in emeralds, with mithril as the back.  
  
Katanya noticed none of this for immediately her eyes went to the figure sitting lazily to the left of the Kings throne on the double throne. Within a second, as if feeling her eyes, the figure eyes twins to her own golden spheres, held her. Each lost in the others golden eyes. It was only hours ago that they saw each other. but they are never more than a few hundred feet apart unless it was necessary. Both defining necessary as life or death, making their jobs interfere, causing them to split. However, as twins, equal balances of magic, children of some of the most power fullest elves of Valinor, making them some of the most powerful elves of the world, they magically kept in touch. They knew at all times, where the other was, and their feeling, and if they were wounded or not.  
  
The taller honey-brown haired elf waited patiently for his younger siblings to finish their mental conversation. His rare green eyes, rarer than the emerald on his crown glanced at the rigid stance of the younger twin, he knew when they finished for her eyes wasted know time meeting his. Instantly, Cerelina's older adopted brother, Gabriel known to the magical world as Gabriel Redwood, moved from the dais and wrapped his arms around her. The best friends stood a moment just reassuring each other they were fine. Gabriel and Cerelina had a deep unbreakable bound, almost as deep as the one she held with her twin, just deep in a different way.  
  
Several hurried footsteps, signaling it was more than one person was outside the door. They stopped, signaling their wait for the guards to open the door. The siblings moved apart knowing they could not show such emotion, and affection publicly, otherwise it would dishonor themselves, and the crown.  
  
Fiona walked in with Zefira Aira , know only to the company present as Garnet princess of the Icicle Empire, and Laverne, a commoner of Lorien flanked her on either side. Fiona took a deep breath, for she was nervous as always, when you are in a room with the Guardians of the Elements. Fiona pulled from the depths of her memory on what she once read about guardians after meeting Zefira.  
  
A long time ago after the Valar and the world made, the Valar could not longer intervene with the world, so they bestowed powers up selfless, brave, and courageous elves. They became guardians. There is a guardian for each element that the Valar choose a guardian is born, graced with the connection of that element that only they can wield. Other elves maybe able to have some skill with an element but none can surpass the guardian and their bond to that element save the Valar. The guardian protected their element and used it for the free people all over the earth, destroying the evil creatures that bred still from Mordor. The element then guards the guardian, not much is known for it is had to explain, and hard to understand unless you are a guardian yourself. What is known is when the guardian is overcome with emotion, like loss and pain, the power of that element flare up, protecting their crushed protector. The power is then uncontrollable until the emotion in under control. Usually with grief and pain, the power destroys most in it wake, wreaking vengeance upon what caused them their bonded pain, and if not calmed in time the guardian is destroyed for the power no longer distinguishes friend from foe. Only a few guardians had lost their life that way causing the world unprotected until the next generation. Fiona looked as the protectors of the elements and sat down. Each guardian had a real name that was used only for their job, their birth name was used by the family, and if told outside is considered quite intimate. If a guardian is called by their first name without giving permission, it is a great insult, and usually there is honor that needs to be rebuilt, which ends up with the other in the healing chambers.  
  
To her left sat Cerelina Goldenwood and her twin Cerejonen Goldenwood, know as Katanya Michelle Goldfire, and Xanthus Zinerva Eventide. Their predecessor gave each guardian their name. Every guardian through time had their element in their name once they took the oath, like Katanya Goldfire, since fire is in her name that tells all that is her element.  
  
To her right sat Gabriel Goldenwood known as Gabriel Redwood, showing he was the guardian of earth. The small black haired she-elf to left of Gabriel was, Zefira Aira known only to those in the room as Garnet Snowangel. Laverne and Fiona took seat together near the other end of the table.  
  
" If you have not heard from our spies, there will be an army of fiends attacking the Icicle Empire soon. We need all to be there. We will put our second in command to take over while we are gone. We will have to pass through Mirkwood, dropping a few hints that there will be a war and Mirkwood has to watch its own borders, under disguises over course. No powers are to be used; for word will reach the King and that may start a war we do not have time for. We should pretend we are nobles going north to visit relatives, for a wedding, since they will believe that easily. One of us will have to pretend we are related to one of the ice elves. We will have to split up. A guard will have to come with us for nobles do not travel in that evil filled forest alone." Gabriel read off the report he had in front of him.  
They all considered what each would have to do, and knew since they had no orders, for none were higher than them, that as long as they stayed within the report everything would work out. The war would be over soon, and the ice elves will have driven back the enemy again. Katanya glanced at Laverne, indicating that she will be joining them. A nod to each other, and to Fiona who would be in charge, and the meeting was dismissed so each could plan what they each would have to accomplish.  
  
***************  
  
The dawn came leisurely, the morning light spreading across the gray sky, turning it into a pastel like pink. Those that had the luxury of staying in their beds were, but a few busy elves were up already. A seamstress shop was open, and in the window the women were already at work, probably sewing for the upcoming festival. Servants, stable boys, and others went about their daily routine. Forty elven guards were assembled in the palace courtyard. Their horses dance anxiously, making soft thumps as their hooves hit the soil. It had been decided early that ten of the guards were to accompany Katanya, and Laverne and Zefira were to be her maids. The rest of the guards, and the princes were to travel around the wood elves forest and come from the east into the Icicle Empire. Magic of all kinds was forbidden, incase of unwanted seeing eyes, namely the northern elves.  
  
The party passed a main human town that stood between the elven forests. Since the townspeople saw elves often, they did not draw attention except the humans that were close enough to see Katanya's gold eyes, or black hair that waved through the constant wind that surrounded Zefira, and the power that emanated from the group. Katanya had decided to keep the glamour of brown hair on rather than draw attention to them with her silver hair. They had made good time due to a magic gate that they passed through to end up at the edge of their forest.  
  
It was cool under the tall leafy branches that almost completely blocked out the sun. Every once in a while a small opening in the branched caused the light to stream through the braches landing on the ground, lighting up the foliage. Somehow with the sunlight streaming in, the forest seemed less menacing despite the fact that wargs, orcs, and giant spiders, had rein over the forest. The large realm that had once belonged to the king had diminished to a small patch that the elves had peace over. Scattered through out the forest were small villages in the trees made up of talans. One mile had become five mile that soon became leagues away from the border in any direction, leagues till help or safety. As they went further into the unnatural quiet forest bow were out and in front of the guards, while swords were unsheathed in their owners lap.  
  
************  
  
Night had fallen making it hard to travel. The company had stopped for the night. Horses were being unpacked as a fire was built. Laverne held canteen in one hand as she left the small clearing that had become their campsite. By dawn tomorrow no sign would be left of them and they would pass as shadows, through the forest quickly, and hopefully unhindered. A thump landed behind her, as she turns to scold the scout who made such noise she stopped as she realized it was not an elf.  
  
A tall orc stood in front of her with saliva dripping from its black teeth. Laverne did not wonder how an orc had gotten passed the scouts and into the campsite unnoticed. Orcs do not normally travel alone, however she did not think of that either. What did come to her mind she did. Her scream pierced the night signaling to the other orcs to charge into the company. Before an elf could react an orc ran up to the nearest elf and decapitated him roughly with his crude weapon. All at once the elves came alive, recovering from their shock and met the orcs. The ground met Laverne hard as she realized she was tackled from behind. Zefira and Laverne landed in an ungraceful heap near the tree line. The first orc did not notice for he was met with an elf and his knives. By now two dozen and a half orcs were out numbering the elves. Laverne being a powerful healer had only directed other healers, never seeing bloodshed she panicked. She turned and ran into the shadow that was waiting to swallow her.  
  
***************  
  
Above the chaos in the high branches a normal Mirkwood hunting patrol group watched the turmoil.  
  
" They do have three she-elves." Lysander stated. The current topic was to help the elves below or keep hurrying to the nearest village that needed their protection. Rare sapphire blue eyes watched the group of she-elves as one ran out of his line of peripheral vision. He really did not care. He still could not take his eyes off the slim dark-haired elf with unique gold eyes. His sapphire colored eyes took glanced down the southern she-elf as she helped the taller black haired she-elf to her feet. His heart had stopped when he first saw her, as she dismounted in the clearing not an hour ago. The feeling that he has been waiting for his entire life, like others who have not yet found their soul mate, bloomed inside him. His souls soured as it recognized the other half, his other half. It was destiny they would be together forever. The Northern elves lived like this, spending their whole life looking for their soul mate, that they have been with since time began. His people would support him as soon as he utters a word of his feelings. She however may not agree, being from the south who knows what nonsense was put into her head. They would be more detail later, be he brushed them aside. Fear gripped him as the she-elves glanced at each other then raced foolishly into the forest after the first she-elf.  
  
Member of his hunting party smirked as they recognized the look that crossed his face soon as he saw her. They had similar expressions when they had finally met their arwen en amin. (Lady).  
  
They quickly followed after the she-elves slipping unseen among the branches at such speeds known only to them. They passed as shadows with their dark clothing. Only a few leap from tree to tree did they stop? The she-elves had stopped at the river.  
  
"Legolas the orc slaughtered their elven warriors. We need to hurry, if we do not want to have to fight." Mifel one of his best friend called. Legolas nodded and turned his attention back to the ladies.  
  
" Laverne we need to leave now, the orcs will be here." The black haired elf cried out glancing at the trees, as the grunt grew louder. Sounds of the battle had stopped coming to them on the wind.  
  
"No they are here." She stated. Three heads watched in horror as orc came into their field of vision. On both sides were large trees, the only way out was in the river or behind the orcs. A lone orc stepped forward with a club made of some tree. Legolas watched in horror as his other half stepped in front of her friends, in a brave attempt to save them. Legolas nodded giving the signal, his party took out their bows, waiting command.  
  
*********  
  
Katanya stepped around her friends. She daringly glanced at the orc ahead of her. She took another step forward, hoping to by time for he friends. The orc raised his hand, that's when she noticed he held a club. She closed her eyes. She felt a sharp searing pain to her left temple, and then was lost in blackness. 


	6. Chapter 3: Southern Princess meets North...

I updated, and I am sorry it took so long, I was wondering on how they should meet face to face. Any way thanks for being patient and here is the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Cerelina  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Southern Princess meet Northern Prince  
  
The first thing Katanya recognized when she opened her eyes was the throbbing pain in her head. The scene around her doubled as she tried to clear her head. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She then noticed she was alive, and laying on something soft, not like the ground, and she was warm. Her eyes snapped open and focused on her surroundings. She was in a tree, a talan, lying in a bed. There was a dresser with a small mirror to her left, and another bed opposite of the dresser. A chair was to her right, beside her bed and a door at the end of the room led to the unknown.  
  
She called to the Earth quickly, and mentally sending out vibrations. She was in a northern elven village and Laverne and Zefira were nearby but she could not find their exact locations.  
  
"Good you are awake, how are you feeling Rose?" Katanya turned in the direction of the voice and found herself looking at the petite air guardian in a simple brown working dress.  
  
"My head hurts a little, nothing I can't handle and my advanced healing power is working so I am fine. Who? What? Where? When? Why?" She asked her friend.  
  
" It is the following night in a village in .Mirkwood. We were. rescued. right after you were hit. A hunting party was near by. Our secret is safe." Zefira said trying out the word rescue funny. Katanya nodded for her to elaborate.  
  
"After you got hit, a hunting party of northern elves came down from the trees, and killed all the orcs. We ran to you and found you only unconscious. Even though they are.northies," she stopped and fidgeted uncomfortably, then continued, " we accepted their help, for the main party of orcs were coming and we wanted to get a way. A tall blond elf that seemed to be in charge walked over to you and then stroked your hair compassionately then cautiously picked you up. The other northies did not seem to mind, that he came to carry you. There is more but we will discuss it later with Laverne, when we have the time alone. I know, that you know, but we need to keep a low profile so heal like a normal elf, or at least act like it. I will send for some soup." With that, the powerful elves grasped hands then Zefira left glancing over her shoulder.  
  
Katanya pondered the news, and decided that though they are elves the she-elves would have to be wary. Northern elves and their silly notions on. love and expressing emotion publicly was weak. They took things to far; spending their entire lives trying to find their soul mate, and live happily ever after, like it was a fairytale. Katanya shook her head, trying to ward off sleep.  
  
Faint voices were heard coming from the door and moments later, a noiseless, except for she was an elf and could hear him walk towards her room. She could tell it was a he by his solid stride. The stride was also spaced out that told her he was tall. Soon an elf appeared. He was tall like she guessed, and yet taller than normal elven height, somehow she knew that if she stood up her height would reach his lips which were in a frown. A unique color honey-blond hair graced hi head as if it were a crown. His golden hair however was covering his face that was bent down shielding his eyes, and the rest of his face. In his hands, he held a tray with a bowl of a steaming liquid; Katanya guessed it was soup of a kind. He placed the tray on the dresser and turned toward her. He stopped in surprise to see she was awake.  
  
"Mae govannen. Lle tyava quell Arwen en amin?" (Welcome. Do you feel well my lady?) He asked, his eyes meeting hers. It was then she noticed that his eyes were as rare as hers, only twin gems that were so blue they seemed to glow. When their eyes met she felt something stir deep inside, and subconsciously she lowered her guard, as if she knew he was harmless.  
  
"Heru en amin, I am feeling a little sore, but mostly confused."  
  
"Your company was attacked, my hunting party and I was in the area, and we came to your rescue. You were wounded and in need of tending, so we brought you to the here, which was the nearest village." He informed her. She nodded slightly then sighed.  
  
" I am sorry to be such a burden, me and my friends will leave now or as soon as possible. Wait how are my friends? Did anything happen to them?" She asked thinking of horrible ways that they could be wounded.  
  
"Nonsense, you need to rest right now, and regain your health. Your friends are here, and fitting in well with the other village maidens. They were quite worried, and the she-elf with raven colored hair has hardly left your side." He supplied , looking at her intently, looking for a sign of sickness. She brought a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned, her face becoming etched in exhaustion. Before she could do anything she felt, her eyelids grow heavy and close. Legolas pulled her blanket up to her chin, then took her right hand in his. Even in the cool air, and in her current health it was still warm, and soft as silk.  
  
The cool air wafted threw the window ruffling the curtains, making them move slowly, then fast as if it were a dance. The chilly air blew their hair slightly, and then stronger as night wore on, as one elf watched the other sleep peacefully.  
  
Done!!! I decided too hold off until they actually are introduced to each other for another chapter! Please tell me what you think! Criticism welcomed, but please no flamers! 


	7. Chapter 4: To wait

Hey! I am so, so sorry I can't believe it has been almost 10 months since I have updated. My only excuses were school and that I now have a job, but since summer is now here I will update more frequently. I also am going to apologize, because I haven't re-read your reviews to answer any questions, I promise I will have the answers by the next chapter. (Hopefully)  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Cerelina  
  
And on with the story! And More of Legolas for you!  
  
Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth and her people. Silverwoods, and the elves from any of the fiction Kingdoms, like Alexandria, and Icicle Empire are mine. If a name is used in here, and is in your story I apologize, I did not steal it, I got most of my names from babynames.com This story is A.U. in Middle Earth, if it sounds like own of your stories, or one you have read, PLEASE let me know. I am sure there is a plot like this somewhere, and I did not steal it from you.  
  
Chapter Four: To Wait  
  
Early the following morning the sun rose, shining beautifully after the violence of last night, onto Mirkwood. There was no breeze as if the wind laid in wait, ready to extract its revenge. The village was quiet, no children were running among the talans, laughing, and the usual chatter of the she-elves as they accomplished their chores was also not heard. All made as little as possible, thinking that an orc was going to jump out behind a branch.  
Legolas's and his hunting party were currently occupying one of the Guard Talans near the edge of the village. Runners were sent to the nearby villages so they could prepare for the orcs, just in case, and that a hunting party was soon following. Now the party waited for the responses incase a certain village was in need.  
  
"Legolas, I am surprised to see you here especially, since your soul mate is lying unconscious in bed down there." Alione faced turned into a smirk, which was quickly followed by scowl when Legolas did not respond.  
  
"Alione, could you just check our supplies incase a runner comes, and we need to leave? Thanks." Lysander asked Alione, in a clear dismissal, and then turned to Legolas.  
  
Lysander tried to think when the problems began between his friend and Alione. The two had an unpleasant history. Since a young age they have competed in almost everything, from archery, to tracking to military strategizing. Alione, always feeling he was better then Legolas, but pushed aside, because Legolas was the prince, he was always handed everything on a silver platter. However, Lysander knew differently. When the King told him and his hunting party that Legolas was going to join them, they were hesitant, about having the future ruler of their home joining them, believing he knew only politics, and was their prince and they did not want to see him hurt. Years of private training from the best teachers, advisors, and military strategists, soon made him welcome, and now they were a family, except for Alione.  
  
"Well I believe, if my calculations are correct that makes it 515 to 511. Legolas once again gains more of an edge against his opponent! I know I have this written down somewhere, just where?" Lysander grinned up at Legolas, who was fighting the urge to roll his eyes, as he lounged against the railing.  
  
"Lysander." The other responded warning him. However Lysander only grinned.  
  
"Legolas, you should know better by know. He will never give up until he takes away your honor, and publicly shows he is the better of the two of you. Plus you should have told him ' My soul mate was struck to the temple be an orc club, and she is only sleeping now. However, if your soul mate is anything like you, I would bet my best bow she would still be unconscious.' " Lysander answered, while grinning as if he was still an elfling and was just caught stealing the cookies from the palaces, and to hide the evidence ate them.  
  
Legolas sighed knowing the first part, was true and depending on what has seen of his soul mate the second part would also be true. His mind once again sought reassurance, and his eyes glanced toward the northeast part of the village where her talan was. He wanted to be back at her side to see her awake, to get to know her, to protect her, just to have her near him, almost made him return to her side, he took an involuntary step as if to go to her, yet he shook his head, and reminded himself he was the prince, and right now he had duties to see to. He forced himself to come up with a plan for when the runners returned. He then realized that in an indirect way he was protecting her. He was content to accept that for the time being and he turned to Mifel to discuss the plans.  
  
Fiona, Keeper of the Written Word, was riffling through the parchment records in her study, trying to discover any new information about the current events that had befallen the Fire and Air Guardians. In a very unlike elven manner, she dropped the records with a frustrated sigh, as she placed her head in her hands. The report on her desk told her the princes' were furious, more with Mirkwood, and them selves, than at the situation. Fiona whole-heartedly agreed, after all, not using magic left little defense other than hand weapons, even though all of the guards, Katanya, and Zefira, knew almost every weapon, The Guardians were still only female, and that limited their strength. From the connection between the twins, Prince Gabriel discovered, that Katanya, acting unusual tried to save Zefira, and Laverne as a normal she-elf. There were only several excuses for that, and Fiona figured it was from keeping the glamour up for so long, and not getting any rest after she healed lethal wounds, and healed the Fairy Queen after the birth. Fiona had to admit along with everyone else that Katanya was remarkable at what she can do, no one has healing powers that come close to hers and she is a guardian on top of that. Many believed that Katanya has surpassed many of her predecessors, with the exception of the first White Rose, and her immediate predecessor, she was easily among the top five White Roses since the title came into being. Yet, Katanya never slowed down to rest, or to even keep up with her princess duties. Katanya firmly believed making sure that there should be no loss to a family, because of the Shadow and the Dark Prince. Strands of her strawberry-blond hair floated down to frame her face, as she shook her head.  
  
"It is not my place to question, and worry of the White Rose. She ca take care of almost anything, which is why she is the White Rose." Fiona whispered as her eyes sought the comfort of the sparkling ocean that was viewable from her window. Yet she did worry, as would the Healing Tower, and its order, until further news reached them. The sounds of the waves were the only comfort to her thoughts.  
  
Chapter Four done. Again I am so sorry for taking ever to update. I will try to have the answers to any questions you have. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
-Cerelina 


	8. Chapter 5: Memories pt One

Disclaimer: See the first Chapter of The Past. Tolkien owns all, he is the genius, except for any unknown characters in Silverwoods.  
  
Chapter 5: Memories  
  
"Atara don't leave me. I love you." A young elf for not much sooner will she be able to be called elfling stood before her mother and was weeping openly, trying to persuade her mother to through responsibility to the wind and stay. The young silver haired elfling reached up a small hand and wiped away the tear that had fallen down her mothers pale face. "Cerelina Lynn, we were born into a world filled with beauty and love that is being destroyed and loved turned into hate. One moment we are respected and the next we are feared. Few have the privileged to change the world, for us it is responsibility. It is destiny. Soon it will be your turn to take the throne, and rise up with Valinor and fight for what is rightfully ours. My job in accepting that role is much more complicated. There are thousands of elves and humans in Middle Earth that would be defenseless, with the exception of a few elves. Middle Earth almost lost everything to Sauron; they will not be able to handle The Dark Prince, for he has now named himself Sauron's heir, and the next Dark Lord." Nimrodel quickly embraced her daughter trying to stay in control of her emotions. "Besides you will still be able to see me, after all of your trainings have been completed. Then you can home and learn what it means to be an elf of Valinor.  
  
"I don't want to be alone atara." The silver haired child whimpered.  
  
"Nonsense, you will be learning from your Aunt Galadriel, and your brother will be there. Now you are a princess, and a princess of Valinor, Hold your Head high and remember that. I wan t you to know that Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'."(My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.) Nimrodel quickly stood and stepped next to her older sister. They silently embraced knowing this will be the last time the see each other until the Halls of Mandos. Cerelina was going to live in Lorien until her aunt could teach her no more, then she would journey home to learn what would help save her people.

Katanya sat up in the bed, now fully awake. She winced as if trying to shake the painful memory out of her mind. She remembered that, that was the day she began her quest to become the White Rose, and how it came with a price, and yet she if given the choice she would still choose to walk down that path.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' atara." She whispered before settling back into her bed. She has been given time to rest, and she couldn't remeber the last time she slept for almost a full night so why not take advantage of it? (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, mother.)

Chapter 4 and 5 done in one day! Well it also took 10 months to update. Sorry again, and by next chapter I will have answered all of your questions.

Cerelina


	9. Chapter 6: Memories pt 2: Lorien

1

Hello again! I am back. Sorry for the long updates. Taking college classes while still a senior in High school is not fun! I have sent responses to your email accounts. If you have not received it or wish me to put it on the next chapter, then please let me know. Well I decided to add to last chapter, and write another! Its was fun to write, and I hope you saw into Cerelina! Tell me when you want me to continue with the present rather than the past! Here We GO!

Lady Katanya- Thanks for your kind words! Now sit back and wait, I will not tell you a thing!

Disclaimer: See the first Chapter of The Past. Tolkien owns all, he is the genius, except for any unknown characters in Silverwoods.

Cerelina

Chapter 6: Memories pt. 2

    The fresh autumn wind blew harshly across the land, ripping off leaves as the branches of the Malorn tree I sat beneath, bent to its will. A lone golden leaf landed softly on the page I was reading. With my concentration now broken, I turned my eyes to follow the leaf as it continued on its journey, rolling off my book to travel on the wind. As the leaf joined others of similar color, I lost sight of it. Finally feeling the chill, I closed my Aunts diary, ending my daily meditation earlier than usual. Gathering my skirts, I rose gracefully. My bare feet carried me swiftly back toward the city. I paused in mid-stride, as I heard a soft thud behind me. Slender, callused hands covered my eyes. I smiled softly, knowing whom it was.

   "Surprise! My dear Lady do you know what today is?" A deep voiced floated to my ears.

   "Today, my dear March Warden, is a Thursday. Or have you forgotten with all that scouting?" I taunted. The hands fell softly to my shoulders, as I turned to face the voice. My golden eyes focused on the tall elven warrior before me. Haldir, March Warden to Lorien, and dear friend held a small white flower in front of him.

   "Simbelmyne, from Rohan." I gasped, shocked he found one so late in the year. Haldir gently tucked the flower behind my ear.

   "Shall we walk, as I thank you sir?" I teased lightly. Haldir straightened up and offered his arm. Dramatically human, I rolled my eyes, and with a flourish gathered my skirts and walked around him.

   "Coming?" I asked regally, bitting back a smile. With an exaggerate sigh, he quickly caught up.

   "I'm sure you have heard, I have promoted the Leafoils' son. Belk seemed to take a liking to him, so he is now under is command. I hear your unit had a boring, uneventful week while protecting the north woods. Yet, here you are reading." he prodded lightly.

   "I'm thrilled for Belk and the new addition to his shouting party." I gave my opinion, carefully avoiding the other subject.

  "Are you unwell m'Lady?" Haldir asked ignoring my comment.

  "No, I assure you I am quite well. This my Aunts' diary during the siege to Alexandria."

   "Ah, fascinating battle. To bad we were both born **several** millennia, late. Let us not dwell on the past, today is your day. You turn 2 millennia, and you Aunt insists on telling everyone. I saw your maid preparing your dress. All of the Elven Kingdom is waiting to see Cerelina in all her splender." he teased lighlty

   "Listen my brother-"

   "Ugh, you insult me." Haldir brought his hand to his heart and moaned. I openly laughed at him, causing him to make a face. Child-like I responded by sticking out my tongue.

    We then put our arms around each other waist, and continued on our way, ignoring the gossips that went on about us. Many feel that because our military status has made us spend long hours alone together, that our close friendship, has changed, and we are more intimate. Which is untrue, for we have been raised as brother and sister. Yet is highly entertaining for us to see them grow speechless and shocked.

   "I did not believe we actually were able to leave unnoticed." Rumil spilled truthfully.

   "Well my Aunt saw us yet just smiled knowingly" I answered, while removing my satin slippers. I then followed up with my appearance and attacked my hair, pulling our clips and flowers.

   "Well, it was rather crowded, and there has been to much wine?" Orophin agreed. Haldir chose to respond by tossing us quarter staves. My hair now tied correctly, I caught the staff. We paired off on the silent training court, were we were most comfortable. The sounds of the party floated through the trees, occasionally reaching us. As one we all began sparring , silently going though moves. So graceful it was if we were dancing.

   "Stop! I'm leaving Haldir. You are needed here, while I need to take my place with my people. You are like a brother to me. I love you. Yet I cannot ever return feelings deeper than that." Katanya stepped back, away from Haldir. She kept shaking her head, as if trying to erase what Haldir just confessed. He took a step forward and placed a Simbelmyne behind her ear wishing she wouldn't pull away. She did not. She stayed, yet watched him warily. Her golden eyes following his every move, suddenly turned cold. He cursed silently, feeling his heart break for he knew she turned off her emotions, denying everything he just told her. He knew now how things would never be the same between them. She would never want him, as he would her. She thought of him only as a close friend. Since she was brought to Lorien, they had immediately formed a bond. One that grew closer, as they grew older. She had never suspected how he truly, felt until he confessed his feelings momentarily ago. She would never want more than friendship. However, having her as a friend was better than losing her all together.

   "Take care Mellonamin."(Friend) With that she turned away and did not look back.

   "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha." ( May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown.) He whispered in response as his heart shattered knowing it would be many years till they saw one another again.


	10. Chapter 7: To Miss

Hello! Thanks for Waiting! Hope you all are enjoying the Holidays, especially those of you in school! Final/Midterms coming up must be fun. Well here is a Character list for the Important people of CURRENT Time. Here is to all my reviewers, Fanfic and emailers! You all are the best! Please let me know if you have any questions, guesses or just want to bug me to update!

Silverwoods-

Cerelina Lynn Goldenwood/Katanya Michelle Goldfire- Fire Guardian, and current White Healer. Imperial Princess Of Valinor. Twin to Cerejonen Star Goldenwood. Daughter of Amroth and Nimrodel (daughter of Finafarin sister to Finrod, and Galadriel)

Cerejonen Star Goldenwood/Xanthus Zinerva Eventide- Water Guardian. Imperial Prince of Valinor. Elder Twin to Cerelina Lynn Goldenwood. Son of Amroth and Nimrodel.

Gabriel Goldenwood/ Gabriel Redwood- Earth Guardian. Adopted son of King Amroth. Elder sibling to the Twins.

Garnet Snowangel/Zefira Aira- Air Guardian. Imperial Princess of The Icicle Empire.

Fiona- A Pure Healer. Keeper of the Written Word. The Recorder of all important documents. Direct Healer under the White Rose. In charge of the day to day happenings of The Healing Order.

Laverne- A Pure Healer. Confidant of Katanya and Fiona. Direct Healer under Fiona

Ellendea- Katanya's Predecessor. The Last White Healer of Valinor.

Mirkwood-

Legolas Greenleaf- Crown Prince to Mirkwood. Son to Thranduil. A hunter in the same patrol group as Lysander, Alione, Mifel, and Delian

Lysander- a nobleman of Mirkwood. Best friend of the Prince. A hunter in the same patrol group as Legolas, Mifel, Delian and Alione

Alione- a nobleman of Mirkwood. Views the Princes as a rival in all. A hunter in the same patrol group as Legolas, Lysander, Delian and Mifel

Mifel- a commoner of Mirkwood. Respects the prince and share his view on many topics. A hunter in the same patrol group as Legolas, Lysander, Alione, and Delian.

Delian- a commoner of Mirkwood. Best friends with Mifel. A hunter in the same patrol group as Legolas, Lysander, Alione, and Mifel.

Disclaimer: See the first Chapter of The Past. Tolkien owns all, he is the genius, except for any unknown characters in Silverwoods. Enjoy!

"Hi!" Talking, in elvish and common tongue. Every elvish word in here is from a site so do not know much, so correct me if I am wrong!

'What?' thinking, or telepathic conversation (only between elves very connected to another, like twins.)

----Change in time, or view, or place.

Well! Here is the next Chapter to The White Rose. Enjoy!

Cerelina

------

Chapter 7: To Miss

It had begun raining just before dawn. With the winds, the rain seemed to come in all directions, drenching all it came in contact with. Thunder cracked frequently, blocking out the steady pounding of the rain onto the forest and its vegetation.

His hand grasped empty air. He tried again, and when he touched nothing he realized his quiver was empty. Before that thought was complete he had already replaced his bow, and had drawn his twin elven blades. An orc nearby grunted taking up the challenge. Raising his rusted Scimitar, which was dripping red with elven blood, he charged at the prince. Legolas did not react to the orc, for he had already returned to the void, cleanly slicing the orcs' raised arm off. The distorted head so rested still next to the arm, as the body slumped to the mud. Legolas turned spotting another orc and began the dance again.

Since Legolas, Lysander, Alione, and the rest of the hunting party joined the fight to drive the orc band back to their caves, they had helped destroy a third of the orc forces. Within a few hours casualties were added to each side. The only sound that comforted the elven warriors was the screeching sound of the Black tongue from the dying orcs. Soon however, an elven cry joined the dying orcs curses, making all warriors shudder. With the clearing now empty, except from the scattered bodies of both sides, Legolas, Mifel, and Lysander regrouped and ran to the aid the next group of warriors. Pausing only to collect fallen arrows, and sheathe their swords.

Cold, large drops of rain mixed with his own blood, dripped down his face, into his eyes, causing Legolas to squint and to shake his head. With his vision cleared, he calmly grabbed a branch and swung himself into the tree. Concentrating on his balance because the rain, had made the limbs slick, he ran to the guard talan to village. While jumping the railing he drew his bow and had an arrow knocked. When he spotted an orc, coming up behind an ally he aimed, and fired. Before the arrow struck the orc, in the forehead, he had already knocked, aimed, and fired again at the next available orc. Legolas only paused in his steady rhythm of knock, aim, and fire, when Lysander and Alione took position next to him in the Talan.

"Cheerful day, do you not agree?" Lysander joked as his arrow plunged into an orc's shoulder

blade. Legolas chose to respond by taking an arrow from the full quiver in front of Lysander, and continued his rhythm.

"Do you think this will end before dawn tomorrow? For dusk is falling." Alione asked, as he grabbed a full quiver from the elfling behind them. Alione returned to the fight, while the child grabbed another quiver and held it out, looking for the warrior who was to soon need a replacement.Legolas grabbed the next quiver for the elfling, and did not respond. Lysander did.

" Hopefully, however if it takes you over five minutes to empty a quiver I do not know if we will end this decade."

" Well, if you did not lead that group of a hundred or so orcs to the south end Lysander, we would not have had to spend time in that clearing losing time and fellow warriors.

"Focus." Legolas said firmly, ending all disagreements between them. For a few minutes no one spoke and only the rain, and the sound of a dying orc was heard. The elfling behind them was replaced and with him carried a new bag full of quivers. As night fell they spent their time, as they had most of the day, driving back them enemy.

"Master elves, the healers request your attendance so they can bandage your wounds, and you may rest." The child whispered quietly.

" Is the rest of our party coming to replace us?" Alione asked while he tossed his empty quiver aside, and grabbed the full one from the boy.

" Now, we decided we would sit here and play cards." Mifel shared with them gleefully as the rest of their friends and hunting partners climbed the steps to the talan. A tall dark haired elf laughed behind him as he drew his bow and grabbed a quiver.

" So has it been slow, or would you like to stay and braid my hair?" Mifel asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"It has been constant but nothing you four should not be able to handle." Legolas informed them, nodding to Mifel as he joined Legolas on his left.

" I am going to stay here and protect this village. It is my duty, besides Legolas should have his arm checked out by the healers. I will stay in his place." Alione replied smugly as he grabbed a glass of wine, and drank quickly then resumed his position. Mifel groaned slightly, realizing they were now stuck with the arrogant elf til dawn. The remaining elves all nodded to each other, and Legolas followed Lysander out of the talan to the healers quarters, with the child trailing behind them.

"Would the Valar punish me if I wished ill on a fellow elf?" Lysander asked to the group, while they parted ways with the child, who ran by to find a hot bowl of soup.

"I believe this time, they would agree with you. Or at the very least allow this to be a one time thing." Delian concurred as he walked to the available she-elf, who was helping the healers. She motioned for them to sit on the clean cots, and remove their clothing except for their pants, for the healers will be their shortly. She turned her back and to grabbed a basket full of soiled bandages.

Legolas removed his shirt, wincing as his sleeve touched his wounded arm. He glanced down at the wound on his bicep. He noticed it started to heal and still oozed blood. It was from a orc scimitar. He was caught un aware from behind, and managed to duck and impaled the orc, before receiving anymore damage. The color was not unusual which indicated that the blade was not poisoned. With a cloth, a bandage, and a bowl of soup he would soon return to his post. When the orcs were all killed and then cleaned up, he would be able to see her. She would open those gold eyes and look at him, and all would be well. He had found her, and now intended to not leave her side. During the battle, her face crept into his mind. Every orc, he killed he killed for her. For her safety, and the revenge of her fallen friends. Her faced was still bruised when he left, and she was as beautiful as any she-elf. Now she would have recovered, and she would have color to her cheeks and her faced would unblemished. Her beauty would challenge Varda herself, he knew.

" Master elf, I am sure your Lady is fine." a small voice brought him back to reality. A small blond healer was in front of him, holding onto a cloth. Lysander snickered, and Mifel and Delian just, grinned remembering their ladies at home. Legolas looked at her in question.

" Sir, she must be very special, and you must have just found her, for she is constantly on your mind. I can see it in your eyes, it is in your face. She is not here." She stated as she wrung the cloth in the steaming water. His friends leaned in, waiting. As a prince Legolas is always regal, and court like. His positions and the decision he makes cause him to be well mannered and reserved. Here was a window into Legolas as an Elf not as a prince.

"No." he again thought of her bruised face, as she slept in the bed, recovering.

"Well, then she is safe. You have just a wound, it is not poisoned.. After it is cleaned and stitched you will be fine. See there is no problem, both of you will see one another soon." Legolas smile softly as he thought of her again, ignoring the pain as the hot cloth cleaned his wound. He did not flinch as she stitched him up. He only thought of joining the conversation when he was passed a bowl of steaming soup and fresh bread.

"Well that must be a name between friends. I doubt her name is Kat." Lysander explained to the others, they nodded in agreement and looked at Legolas expectantly. He then realized they were discussing her.

" I only heard the name once, but the fragile lady, Laverne, I believe called her Katanya." Legolas answered.

"Hidden strength. That fits her well. She did stand up to the orcs to protect her friends." Delian nodded in approval. Mifel opened his mouth yet was cut off.

"No, that was foolishness, not hidden strength." Alione entered the talan and the conversation without welcome. He smiled knowing he was getting to the prince. He grabbed his soup and left. The conversation varied about unimportant matters, for all were waiting to be called back to the talan. Legolas did not partake in their converstations, for he only thought of his future with Katanya, and soon fell asleep on his cot, listening to his friends soft voices as they started to play chess.

-----

Well Chapter 7 is done! The next one will be about our lovely Fire Guardian. Reviews? Ideas? Thanks. Hope you all enjoyed your Holidays.

Lady Katanya- you could pretend this story is about you. I am glad you like her name, and no I do not mind if you use that from now on! Chapter8 will be up soon! I am trying to add the asterick sign in between time, POV, etc. I also try to show the symbol when the story ends and i talk , but it is not showing up sorry!

-Cerelina


End file.
